


Cracked Heart

by Smutcutter



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutcutter/pseuds/Smutcutter
Summary: Taekwoon does not understand why a man would want to kiss another man. Until he worked with Ravi.*THIS IS COMPLETE FICTION! I make no money from this and this is just a bit of fun!*





	Cracked Heart

‘Guys are touching their lips to each other. Who would like that?.” 

Taekwoon’s voice echoed in his ears as he remembered the words and to this day is still shocked the reality show used the quote. He supposed it was to heighten his embarrassment since he was extremely reluctant to perform the ‘mouth-to-mouth’ paper game. The group was in its first year and learning ‘fan service’ from another male group. Fan Service was way of appearing intimate with the other members in front of the fans; a touch, a whisper or even a smile. All the groups did it. All the groups were male. This confused him to no end. 

After the day of being with the other group, Hakyeon sat him down to explain it as per their manager’s orders. In the small dorm room, he pulled Taekwoon to the group’s sleeping corner and rolled out his mat. He had made them tea and they sat facing each other, cups warm in their hands. The rest of the members were out doing various things on their one free day. Later on, Taekwoon and Haykeon would see their respective families. 

Taekwoon let out a big breath in a huff and his broad shoulders slumped. “You really have to do this?” He asked, his voice low and soft and his never meeting his friend’s.. His cheeks became flushed with embarrassment and he picked at imaginary things on his black sweater. 

“Yes, I do. It’s for the good of the group for our debut.” Haykeon explained as if speaking to a child and lightly blew on his tea. He watched Taekwoon for a moment and refrained from any physical soothing. Usually during these time Hakyeon would gently touch his friend’s shoulder or hand. He could see Taekwoon’s personal space had been invaded enough for one day. “Our manager has noticed you are very withdrawn and almost too shy. Not when you sing, of course, but with us and with fans.” He said his voice was also soft. This was a statement and not an accusation. 

Taekwoon only nodded, hanging his head a little more. These two had been friends since their years in the training dorms and this wasn’t the first time Haykeon had said something like this. Taekwoon knew his voice was his strength and he had hoped to avoid all the personal things. He just wanted to write songs and sing. Haykeon worried his friend’s shyness would stop others from hearing his amazing voice. 

“Alright, I just.. I don’t get it.” Taekwoon said with frustration. His eyes were lost in his cup of tea as if the leaves would give him the answers. 

“It’s what the fans want. They want to think of us.. of the members.. together.. like boy and girl.” Haykeon said haltingly. “You’ve seen other groups do it. The mouth to mouth paper game especially.” He said.

“It’s easy for you, you are… “ Taekwoon started then lifted his head sharply. His eyes met Hakyeon’s and he swallowed hard. “I won’t say it.” He whispered; keeping his friend’s secret.

Haykeon stayed silent and smiled a little to himself. He knew Taekwoon wouldn’t say it because he would never confess it himself. Not yet anyway. Someday, Haykeon thought. He also knew the other members might suspect his sexual preference but no one said anything or knew for sure. He wanted to keep it that way. 

“It’s not easy for me because of that.” Haykeon assured him. “It’s actually more difficult. You and the members are like my brothers. Not a love interest or someone I want to date.” He whispered. They spoke in the softest of tones; the wind outside was louder than their words. “I don’t want to kiss my brother.” He sipped his tea and they both laughed.

After a moment, Haykeon sighed and looked at his friend. “I know you are shy and it will serve you well. You will be the brooding one.” He said, deepening the last two words comically for dramatic effect. “But, you still have to relax and play the games. We are your family. Not here to hurt you.” He said with a reassuring smile. 

Taekwoon sipped his tea and was silent for a long moment. “How mad is management, really?” He asked. His eyes were filling with fear and he bit his lip with worry.

Haykeon smiled softly and he finally rested his hand on Taekwoon’s knee. “We are sitting here instead of being out on our day off. What do you think?” 

 

Through the following years, members settled into their respective roles. Taekwoon barely softened. He was often stern and quick to anger when the members teased him. Good-natured or not, the members knew to run if he came after them. Taekwoon was still the one who rarely spoke, blushed easily and often hid his face if a smile did threaten to shine through. When he was asked any questions directly, he was overly humble and his voice was barely a whisper. As a singer, his voice grew stronger and more confident. A sharp contrast to his personality. 

The members had moved from their cramped dorm to a larger apartment with rooms and twin beds. This was a sign of their success. Also a sign was the larger kitchen and the ability to order out food. The place was stocked with the likes of each member; Red Bull, ramen, banana milk, and coffee. Taekwoon still drank tea but moved to his beloved coffee as often as possible. He heard the complaints from others about coffee keeping them awake and Taekwoon would only smile to himself. He planned it that way often so he could have time by himself on the couch watching television on his own. He craved solitude and had no idea how much he often missed his anonymity. 

Late one night, he padded in thick socks to the kitchen to warm up his coffee when he saw a light through the bottom of the tiny recording studio door. Stepping closer, he tried to hear who was in the room but hear only the clicking of computer keys. Suddenly, the door was yanked open and Ravi nearly barreled into him as he headed out. Taekwoon jumped back with a gasp. 

“Oh, sorry.” Ravi said and then blinked rapidly. “I didn’t think anyone was still up.” He explained in his signature deep voice then moved to the kitchen as well, grabbing a bottle of water. Taekwoon was silent. 

Ravi chugged the water then sighed, leaning back on the counter. He closed his eyes as he drank and moaned softly.. For some reason, Taekwoon couldn’t stop watching. He looked Ravi over; the t-shirt raising every so slightly exposing a hint of abs, sweatpants hanging low on slim hips, hand gripping the counter with white knuckles, stocking feet, one ankle crossing the other. Then his eyes traveled up and watched Ravi’s throat work as he drank.

“You got a minute?” He asked Taekwoon who hadn’t left the spot and simply nodded. Ravi pulled him into the small space and closed the door.

“Listen to this for me?” He asked, handing over the thick headphones and gesturing to the chair.

Taekwoon did so, slipping on the headphones, noting they were still warm from being on Ravi’s ears. Ravi leaned close and clicked a few buttons and then music started to play. It was a piano piece he had heard pieces of before and he slowly nodded as his fingers itched to play the electric keyboard before him. He didn’t know he had started to hum as his fingers ran over yjr keys. Behind him, Ravi smiled slowly, excitement bubbling up from his chest. 

 

Their first single as a sub-unit of the group had made them both very happy. Ravi could write whatever he wanted and Taekwoon could sing as he pleased. When it came time to make the video, they both decided they were done with any official choreographed dance. 

"I have enough moves in my head." Ravi said, sitting back in the music room. "When I hear a certain tune. My body just responds." His deep laugh settled into his chest. Taekwoon nodded and knew exactly what he meant. 

The director they hired for the video was from a list of approved directors from the company's list. They liked the concept of them playing two halves of the same conflicted man. It fit the feel and tone of the song. Ravi was to play the anger half and Taekwoon, the more in control half. It would give Ravi a chance to really act.

The shoot had gone well and was looking great. Each time they looked at the playback they were pleased more and more. Only one scene stuck out in Taekwoon's memory. 

The beach.

It was twilight and pianos; one ruined and one pristine were left on the shore. The tide was going out and the sun was setting fast as they were put in to wardrobe. Taekwoon sat and began to play once the word 'action' was called. His cold hands played over the keys then Ravi jumped into view. His hands slid over Taekwoon’s face and neck and as Ravi got closer, Taekwoon could feel the boy's warm breath on his skin and shivered inside as Ravi slid slim fingers over his face. After several takes, Taekwoon found he missed the closeness if Ravi changed what action he did in the previous take. Ravi’s cool hands slid around Taekwoon’s neck and squeezed slightly as the intensity of the song rose and fell. When Ravi finally slipped away, Taekwoon turned his head and eyes followed him and he heard his heart emit the softest crack.

The last shot of the night was an augmented Tai Chi dance by the surf. Taekwoon stood and stretched as Ravi dropped his shirt and stepped up next to him. Taekwoon tried not to stare as he shivered. Ravi’s body was covered in fake tattoo’s that went from navel to neck.

"You okay?" Ravi asked, smiling. 

"Yea, sure." Taekwoon's eyes were reading Ravi’s body like a roadmap. "Aren't you cold?" he asked, trying to cover up his stare.

Ravi laughed a little and hopped in place. "Yes, so let’s get this done fast."

The dance was fluid and the music boomed over the surf. They were under two spotlights as they got closer and closer. The last move was to symbolize the two halves meeting. Ravi threw himself at Taekwoon and wrapped his arms around his friend. Taekwoon planted a foot behind himself as to keep them both from falling over. Each time, Ravi let go quickly with a smile and danced away the second ‘cut’ was called. Taekwoon felt himself grow hot then cold. A shiver deepened in the pit of his stomach and the crack in his heart widened.

On the last take, Taekwoon braced himself and clung to Ravi as their bodies met. Part of Ravi's chest met with Taekwoon's and Taekwoon didn’t let Ravi go. He was waiting for Ravi to resist but the other boy clung as well, shivering. The word to 'cut' sliced through the air but neither moved. In that split second, Taekwoon let his lips trail over the fast pulse in Ravi’s neck with the softest of kisses.

Both of them shuddered as the lights were moved and people got closer with warm jackets. The look in Ravi's eyes was astonishment but not anger. Taekwoon's were pleading and confused and he licked his lips to taste Ravi's sweat.

They never spoke of it.

 

After the shoot, Taekwoon seemed to slowly become bolder, more outgoing. His anger seemed to be dissipating and his smile came easier. He was often in Ravi’s company and they laughed together softly in quiet corners as they wrote more music. 

Hakyeon watched this relationship blossom curiously. As their next sub-unit single was announced, Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon aside one night in the group's dorm. 

"Hey." Hakyeon said, sliding up to stand next to Taekwoon at the kitchen counter as they both waited for tea water to boil.

"Hey." Taekwoon said softly. 

"So, we are friends yes?" Hakyeon asked.

Taekwoon was actually waiting for this. He figured Hakyeon would be jealous somehow since he knew Hakyeon and had a thing for Ravi a long time ago. It was when Ravi had come to Hakyeon to learn more dance moves and they had spent a lot of time together. Well, Ravi was his now. His friend, that is, Taekwoon corrected himself in his brain.

"Of course." Taekwoon said and poured the tea, handing Hakyeon a cup when it was ready. 

"Tell me about you and Ravi." Hakyeon said bluntly and watched Taekwoon blink like an owl.

"What do you mean?" Taekwoon asked. Blowing on his tea to cool it and did all he could to keep his hands steady.

"You smile a lot more. Your manner is so much more pleasant around others." He said. "So, tell me. Is this really just because of the music you two make?"

"Of course it is!" Taekwoon said almost too quickly. He licked his lips and swore he could still taste Ravi's sweat even though more than a year had passed.

Hakyeon jumped a little inside. He knew the signs as he had fallen victim to Ravi's deep voice and easy smile too. But he knew Ravi didn’t swing that way and when Hakyeon had finally made a move, it wasn’t pretty. They had managed to remain friends but Ravi stopped asking him for dance help.

"Okay, I was just asking." Hakyeon said. "I like the new song, by the way. It’s stuck in my head." He joked to make Taekwoon smile. Taekwoon began to sing the chorus softly and Hakyeon laughed. "Yes that!"

 

For the next video, Ravi and Taekwoon agreed that a section of the song should and would be choreographed. It simply felt like it was needed as they played two parts of the same man again. This time those halves would struggle with which one was which.

Taekwoon and Ravi scheduled time in one of the rehearsal rooms but with the company’s other groups and their own rehearsal with their group, they had to accept a time late at night.

They had met with a choreographer and practiced the moves. After getting the basics they were left on their own. As to not be bothered, Taekwoon locked the door. Last time they were practicing for the beach dance, the members kept coming in and watching and it made Taekwoon nervous.

"Okay, move over here." Ravi instructed and once they were set, he pressed play on the computer and the music filled the space, echoing slightly. They moved fluidly and only managed to get tangled twice, laughing as they did. Taekwoon liked how easy things were with Ravi. They did seem to fit together well.

"Alright. Let’s do the video thing." Ravi said and turned the music off. For the impact of the story, they had to stare into each other’s eyes for several seconds and share ear buds. But every time Taekwoon moved his hand, Ravi laughed which made Taekwoon crack up.

Taekwoon shook his head. "I can't do it.” He confessed and flopped onto the floor giggling.

"Just look at my nose or something." Ravi said and reached down for Taekwoon to get him to stand. Still smiling, Taekwoon reached up and missed, grabbing Ravi's wrist instead of his hand. They both froze and their eyes locked. Taekwoon swore he heard the sound of the surf but it might have been the blood rushing in his ears. He gave Ravi's arm another tug, pulling the boy off balance as he rose up halfway, their lips meeting hard and fast.

Neither of them pulled away as they tasted each other. Taekwoon's body ran with a shiver like lighting as he heard Ravi’s soft moan.

A loud bang on the door had them breaking apart and staring at each other. 

"Let us in! We want to see!" Ken whined like a little kid and tried the door. 

"Yea! Let us watch!" Hyuk giggled and knocked again. 

Breathless, Taekwoon and Ravi stared at each other. 

"Go away!" Ravi said with a bark. His eyes never left Taekwoon's

The two outside kept pounding while Taekwoon stood slowly, never taking his eyes off Ravi or letting go of the boy’s wrist. Once the two outside tired of their game, Taekwoon moved closer again, sliding his hand to the back of Ravi’s neck and diving into Ravi’s lips for another deep draft. Their bodies pressed together this time as they feasted on each other. The kiss seemed endless. Taekwoon drank in the soft moans he heard and felt as Ravi’s chest rumbled. They were both in jeans and t-shirts and Ravi grabbed the back of Taekwoon’s shirt to hold on tight. The taste of coffee and red bull swirled between them as they clung to each other. The crack in Taekwoon’s heart that was dormant for years finally burst open.

Once they heard more giggling outside and heard the words "I found the key!" whispered conspiratorially, they broke apart, panting and sweating. 

The door was flung open and Ken bounded in. "Aha!" He said with triumph. "Now, show us the dance!" he demanded as he strolled in, Hyuk on his heels. 

Taekwoon stared at Ravi who stared right back. Taekwoon’s entire body ached with pure need for physical touch. He finally blinked and felt a tear slide down his cheek. He swiped at and watched Ravi run a hand through his hair and turn away. They had an audience now. 

 

When they shot the music video, the director commented on how they looked at each other. It looked authentic as if they were two halves of the same being. Taekwoon was starting to feel that way every time he looked at Ravi.

When he was kneeling near Ravi again and the director yelled action, he grabbed Ravi’s' wrist in a mirror move from before and tugged him closer. His heart pounded as Ravi looked into his eyes. 

"Cut!" The director yelled and began to light the next shot.

Taekwoon looked at Ravi and licked his lips, smiled, and swore he heard the ocean when Ravi smiled back.

 

END


End file.
